warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormstar's fanfictions/a new beginning
Hoofdstuk 1: Modderkit deed zijn ogen open in de kraamkamer.'Eikenkit?.....Grijskit??...waar zijn jullie?'.Modderkit liep rond in de kraamkamer maar vond zijn broertje en zusje niet.Hij liep uit de kraamkamer en hoorde zijn moeder roepen: 'Modderkit ik heb goed nieuws voor je!'Modderkit liep in de richting van Roosvacht's stem.'Wat dan Roosvacht?'Modderkit was al 6 manen en hij werd vandaag een Leerling maar dat wist hij nog niet.'Je wordt een Leerling vandaag!' zei ze opgewonden naar haar zoon.'Wat?...een leerling?..als in een leerling die wordt getrained tot krijger?'Modderkit dacht: 'ik wil niet een krijger worden...ik wil een Medicijnkat worden.''Modderkit staarde zijn moeder verbaasd aan.uhhm...Roosvacht....ik vind vechten en jagen niet echt leuk....wat ik leuk vind is..is......hij durfde het niet te zeggen.ik vind het werk van een een medicijnkat leuker!Modderkit floepde het eruit.nou....ik kan gaan overleggen met Goudster .en'' Moswolk dat je Moswolk's leerling wordt'' 'Modderkit'' staarde haar moeder hoopvol aan.'echt waar?!' Hoofdstuk 2: Stormstar! Stormstar schoot wakker uit zijn droom, daar stond Donderflits. Waar was hij? Hij schudde met zijn kop en kek om zich heen. Donderflits aarzelde en opende haar mond "stormstar je dochter is" stormstar's ogen werden groot. Het zal toch niet?! "Is ze dood?" Vroeg hij met een bibberende stem. Haar antwoord hoefde hij eigenlijk niet te horen want hij wist het al. "Ja en zij ook" was het antwoord. Stormstar werd duizelig. Dit kan niet! "Kwikstaart!, kwikstaaaaart!" De pijn was niet te houden. Hij sprintte langs Donderflits heen naar zijn partner toe. Wat hij zag was nooit meer te vergeten. Bloed, bloed in overvloed "waarom bloedt ze?" Snikte hij. Donderflits die weer naast hem was komen staan keek naar kwikstaart met een korte zucht antwoorde ze: "te veel vloed verloren tijdens de bevalling. Ze keek alsof ze wilde stoppen met praten maar ze ging door. "Ik had haar kunnen redden, maar wat we nodig hadden was weg" weg? Het duizelde bij Stormstar weg?! Hoe kon dit nu gebeuren?!''even meende hij in een witte flits een kat te zien. ''Alleen de krachtigste storm zal overwinnen, maar daar heeft hij vuur voor nodig... Een deel van de profetsie had hij vervult kwikstaart (vroeger vuur) was vuur geweest. Zonder haar was dit niet gelukt. Plotseling hoorde hij het volgende deel van de profetie: als een kitten gegrepen door een raaf, red de kitten maar laat de raaf leven hij schudde zijn kop; hij snapte er niks meer van. Raaf? Kitten? Zo te zien had Donderflits iets door. Wist zij hier iets van? "Ik ga slapen" zei hij half geeuwend. En hij stond op. Eigenlijk geloofde hij niks van de dood van kwikstaart. Het leek allemaal zo.. Nep met pijn aan zijn hart viel hij in slaap. hoofdstuk 3 Modderkit wachtte rustig af buiten het hol van Goudster.zij moeder: Roosvacht,de Steenclan medicijnkat Moswolk en de ledier Goudster waren aan het overleggen of Modderkit Moswolk's leerling kon worden. hij wachtte gespanen af.'' Ik denk dat hij een prima leerling zou kunnen worden'' hoorde hij Moswolk zeggen.De drie katten kwamen uit het hol en Goudster sprong samen met Moswolk op de grote rots.Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om te jagen,verzamel onder de groterots voor een ceremonie.Modderkit zag de 2 Oudste langzaam uit hun nest komen,Wolkhart gevolgd door Schorsoor.''We zijn hier vandaag bijeen gekomen om Modderkit een leerling te maken,Modderkit stap naar voren.''Modderkit stapte nerveus naar voren,''ik geef Moswolk nu het woord.Moswolk deed een stap naar voren en begon te spreken.ik,Moswolk,Medicijnkat van de donderclan,doe een beroep op mijn krijgersvoorouders dat ze op deze toekomstige leerling heen kijken.Vanaf nu sta je bekend als Modderpoot.Moswolk deed een stap naar achteren,Modderkit kon het niet geloven,hij is een Medicijnkat-leerling geworden.Modderpoot,Modderpoot! schreeuwde iedereen.Moswolk raakte de neus van hem aan.de training begint morgen Modderpoot,rust maar lekker uit.''Maar we zijn hier niet alleen voor modderpoot.zijn broer en zus: Grijskit en Eikenkit zijn oud genoeg om leerling te worden''vervolgde Goudster.Grijskit en Eikenkit liepen naar voren.''deze kittens zijn oud genoeg om een leerling te worden,vanaf deze dag,tot dat deze 2 hun krijgersnaam hebben verdiend worden ze nu anngesproken met Eikenpoot en Grijspoot,Eikenpoot jouw Mentor is Ravenvoet,en de jouwe Grijspoot is Beukenstaart..Clan vergadering afgelopen''Modderpoot liep naar Moswolk toe en volgde haar naar het Medicijnkatten hol.''hier zal je gaan slapen''Moswolk richtte haar staart naar een vers mosbedje.''en hier zla je veel gaan leren..rust nu maar uit Moddderpoot,het was een lange dag. hoofdstuk 4 Dit word gezien door Donderflits ogen Donderflits? Donderflits! Donderflits schudde met haar kop "de ijsclan!!!" Was ze eigenlijk wel wakker? Plotseling kwam er een golf over de leider van de ijsclan heen Witster. Ze krijste. "Was dit nep? Donderflits blies naar haar alsof ze wilde zeggen: " ga weg dit is mijn territorium!" Ze schudde haar kop en blies opnieuw. De katten verdwenen niet en ze zeiden in koor: haal ze toen werd ze wakker met een schok. Naast haar stond haar zuster. "Donderflits.. Ik moet je iets vertellen. Tranen liepen over de wangen van de kat die haar wakker maakte. "Ravenklauw?" "Ja ik antwoorde de kat die kwam. "Voel je je erg over de dood van je kleine zusje en moeder? "Donderflits keek haar doordringend aan"Nee jij wel dan?"antwoorde haar zwarte zuster het Laak alsof ze wilde stippen met praaten maar ze ging door. "Weet je? We lijken echt niet op haar!" Donderflits keek haar vragend aan "waarom huil je dan Ravenklauw?" Haar zus begon te blazen "prut medicijnkat weetje dat dan niet?! Ben je zo blind?!" Donderflits keek beledigt "zusje.." Probeerde ze. Dat had ze niet moeten doen "noem me niet zo blinde kip! Kijk naar de klauwen van je "moeder"" het was stil. Maar die stilte werd snel verbroken door Donderflits "had ik het dan wel goed gezien?" "Opgedroogd bloed huh?! Met een spoor die leidde naar het medicijnkatten hol!" Moordenaar! Leugenaar!" Donderflits leek geschokt waarom verdacht de zuster haar "grapje zuster" riep Ravenklauw lachend en grommend tegelijk. "Ik was het!" Hoofdstuk 5 Modderpoot werd wakker in zijn nieuwe hol naast Moswolk.Hij werd wakker en liep uit het hol om wat te eten. Nu hij een medicijnkat-leerling is hoeft hij niet te jagen voor de clan.Hij pakte een dikke muis en liep naar de ingang van het hol.terwijl hij de dikke muis opat kijk hij rond in de clan.Hij zag Eikenpoot samen met zijn mentor Ravenvoet een Patrouille regelen.Toen hij de muis op hadt liep hij terug het hol in en zag dat Moswolk haarzelf klaarmaakte voor de training.Oke,Modderpoot je bent hier om te leren van het werk van een medicijnkat.de eerste regel van een medicijnkat is dat hij of zij geen relatie mag hebben met een andere kat.en je bent hier om te leren,er zullen dagen zijn dat je echte wonden moet behandelen,bevallingen moet lijden en dat je samen moet gaat tongen met de sterrenclan.Modderpoot ben jij beried om deze uitdagingen aan te gaan?.Modderpoot staarde naar haar mentor en antwoorde:Ja Moswolk..dat ben ik.hij wachtte op een antwoord.goed dan gaan we begginen. het eerste wat ik je ga leren is een paar basis kruiden.ze pakte als eerste grijs/zwarte zaadjes.''deze gebruiken we als een kat in schock is op als je pijn hebben of als ze niet kunnne slapen ze heten papaverzaadjes.daaran pakte een takje waar allemaal paarse besjes aan hingen.dit zijn jeneverbessen,we gebruiken ze voor als een kat pijn in zijn buik heeft of als ze problemen hebben met ademhaling.als laatste pakte ze een blad met een gele drap er op.''dit is...muizengal we gebruiken het bij de teken voor de oudste.....dat is voorlopig genoeg.Moswolk was nog niet eens klaar of Nachtpoot kwam naar binnen rennen.Moswolk kom vlug.Modderpoot en Moswolk keken verbaasd naar de leerling.wat is er Nachpoot?''vroeg Moswolk gehaast.''Het is Grijsstaart....de bevalling begint! hoofdstuk 6 "Wat zit je nu weer te kletsen Ravenklauw?" De stem van Donderflits bibberde. "NEP! Krijste Ravenklauw "HET IS ALLEMAAL NEP" Donderflits snapte het niet meer "jij mag blij zijn! Jij bent medicijn kat geworden"sneerde ze. tranen stonden in de ogen van Donderflits, die merkten dat er ook tranen in de ogen van Ravenklauw stonden. Even leek het alsof alle woede en verdriet weg waren, alles even stil stond en alsof het even vrede was bij bijde partijen. Toen begon Ravenklauw weer die dit korte maar mooie moment van vrede verbrak. "Of ben je dat al vergeten, papa's kindje" toen was het Donderflits moment om boos te worden "wat is er nu weer nep stomme mopperkat! Niks is te goed voor jou. En nu ook nog beweren dat jij het hebt gedaan ? Je word helemaal gek! Weet je dat?" Met een lachende "mrauw" kwam haar antwoord: "ik heb haar wel vermoordt slimmerd" ze keek haar zusje lachend en dreigend aan. "Oh ja je bent niet zo slim" ze bleef Donderflits strak aankijken "tja.., dan geloof je niet dat ik die neppert heb vermoord. Donderflits keek vragend "wat bedoel je nou dan, Ravenklauw?" Hoofdstuk 7 Modderpoot rende achter haar mentor aan binnen de kraamkamer.Modderpoot geef me NU Papaverzaadjes een een paar takken!.Modderpoot rende vlugnaar het medicijnkat hol en pakte de grijze zaadjes die Mowlok hem eerder hadt laten zien.'takken..takken waarom takken?'.hij zocht naar takken en rende terug naar de kraamkamer.'Hier Moslwolk..papaver..dingen en takken.Moswolk pakte een tak en stopte die in de mond van de bevallende kat.Grijsstaart als je pijn hebt bijt op de tak.Grijsstaart knikte en er kwam een eerste kitten tevoorschijn.Modderpoot geef me spinnenwebben...NU!.Modderpoot rende naar het hol.webben....spinnenwebben..waar zijn ze?.Modderpoot hoorde Moswolk van uit de kraamkamer schreeuwen:Modderpoot vlug!.Hij zocht buiten het hol en in een hoek vind hij een klein hoopje web.Hij rende terug naar Moswolk.hij zag een 2e kitten op de grond liggen,was het nog niet over?.Modderpoot gaf de spinnenwebben aan Moswolk.Dankjewel Modderpoot...kon je niet meer vinden?..zoek nog wat en haast je!...ze verliest veel bloed..Modderpoot zocht zich rot,Hij keek in elke hoek maar kon niks vinden.hij rende terug naar Moswolk.er is niks meer.Moswolk draaide zich om naar haar leerling.dat maakt niks uit..ze hebben het alle 2 geredt.''wat? alle 2 maar wie leven er dan?''vroeg Modderpoot zich af.''de kittens hebben het overleefd..maar Grijsstaart is dood. hoofdstuk 8 Ravenklauw kwam binnen gestormd. "Ik... Ik had een.. D..droom" stamelde ze. Donderflits keek haar vragend aan. "En toen zeiden ze: breng licht terug" Donderflits wist wat ze bedoelde en ze hield het niet meer en onderbrak haar zus "weetje ik had die droom ook" Ravenklauw wist niet meer wat ze moest zeggen en toen veranderde ze het onderwerp plotseling. "Weetje mama was onze mama niet, zo loog." Dit klonk best droogjes dus eerst dacht Donderflits dat het Ravenklauw niks kon schelen. De stem van Ravenklauw sloeg over niet boos maar maar verdrietig. "Ze heeft gewoon gelogen. Ik dacht dat ze ons aardig vond, weetje." Donderflits keek ontzet. "Ik.. Ik wist het niet meer Donderflits ik.. Ik was gewoon..''verblind. Ik heb haar vermoord. Ik dacht dat niemand van me hield, niemand papa deed al gemeen vanaf mijn geboorte en mama loog!" Ze blies en keek Donderflits aan, alsof het haar beurt was om te praten. En dit moment gebruikte ze ook om te praten. Ook al was het kort. "Ik hou toch van je?" Ravenklauw keek even liefdevol naar haar zus. "Dat vind ik ook en dat denk ik ook, maar je houdt meer van papa als van mij. En papa vindt mij als stom vanaf mijn geboorte!!" Ze schudde haar kop "als ik hem vertel dat ik onze nep mama heb vermoordt, vermoordt hij mij. En daarna eet hij mijn lijk op. Stiekem moeste ze allebei lachen. Ze Keke elkaar aan en toen zei Donderflits: "eten?" Donderflits moest lachen n keek naar Ravenklauw die ook moest lachen "nee dat was een beetje overdreven" toen was het in een klap stil. Dit keer was het Donderflits die begon te praten "maar waarom heb je je kleine zusje vermoordt?" Ravenklauw keek haar strak aan. "Ik wilde niet dat zij ook zo'n papa's kindje werd. En kwikstaart is onze moeder niet. Wat betekend dat stormstart meer van kwikstaart houdt als van onze moeder, dus houdt hij automatisch ook meer van het kind.!" Donderflits keek een beetje begripvol "ik weet dat papa evenveel van je houdt alleen houdt hij meer van kwikstaart als van onze moeder." Ravenklauw keek fel, niet op haar zuster maar als woede voor Stormstar. "Ik.. Hij houdt dan toch meer van zijn kleine dochter? Die krijgt dan alle aandacht, zo ging het vroeger ook! Ik werd eerst geboren en eerst vergeten. Jij kon niks fout doen.. Nou ja.. Behalve die keer dat je niet gejaagt had en je zijn prooi op at" ze lachten nog even om Donderflits vroegere actie's waarbij Stormstar nooit boos werd. Toen gingen ze over in een wat serieuzere zaken. "Ravenklauw, wat zou dat licht betekenen?" Ravenklauw antwoordde niet. "Ravenklauw? Ravenklauw!" Ravenklauw was op de grond gevallen, een klein straaltje bloed liep uit een gaatje door haar hoofd. Was ze dood? Hoofdstuk 9 Modderpoot keek haar mentor betreurd aan.het is allemaal mijn schuld!''begon Modderpoot.''als ik niet zo sloom was dan was Grijsstaart nu nog levend!.Modderpoot zakte op de grond,huilend.ík verdien het niet om een medicijnkat lerrling te zijn,laat staan een goede medicijnkat leerling!.Moswolk zakte naast haar leerling en deedt haar staart over de geschokte leerling.het is niet jou schuld''zei ze kalmerend.''er waren niet genoeg spinnenwebben,ik moest de voorraad beter bij houden...weet je? misschien hoort het wel zo zei Moswolk.misschien was het wel de bedoeling van de Sterrenclan..maar wiens zijn schuld het ook is..het is niet de jouwe modderpoot...als je dat maar weet.Modderpoot werd wat rustiger van Moswolk's woorden.hij stond op en volgde Moswolk naar Goudster's hol om het slechte nieuws te vertellen.kom binnen zei een kalme stem.Moswolk liep samen met modderpoot naar goudster toe.we hebben slecht nieuws''begon Moswolk rustig.''Grijsstaart is tijdens de bevalling dood gegaan aan teveel bloed verlies...de kittens hebben het overleefd.Modderpoot wachtte rustig af op een antwoord van zijn leider.wie zal de kittens dam moeten voeden?.zei Modderpoot nieuwsgierig.we moeten een van de vrouwetjes katten vragen die moet ze hun namen geven en voeden.''Antwoorde de leider,Goudster liep naar buiten en sprong op de grote rots.''alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om te jagen verzamel onder de grote rots voor een clan vergadering!.Modderpoot zag dat Scherpklauw en Lichtvoet samen stonden te praten en kwamen aantrippelen.Grijsstaart is dood gegaan tijdens de bevalling van hhar jonkies,we hebben echter een poes nodig die hun name geeft en hun voedt tot dat ze oud genoeg zijn om een leerling te worden,dus wie biedt zich aan?.Modderpoot hoorde gemompel rond de groep katten.....''ik bied me aan als verzorgster an de 2 kittens.''Zei Zandpels en ze liep naar voren.''dat is dan geregeld..Zandpels jij krijgt genoeg melk door de kruiden van Moswolk om ze te voeden,je mag hun ook een naam geven. het nest bevat een meisje en een jongen.Zandpels liep naar de kraamkamer.de jongen heet Leeuwenkit en het meisje heet Honingkit zei Zandpels vanuit de kraamkamer.dat is dan geregeld...clan vergadering afgelopen'' hoofdstuk 10 Dit word gezien door de ogen van Ravenklauw Wit, alles wit wat gebeurt er met me? Je hebt licht nodig Ravenklauw. "Ik zie alleen maar licht! Blies ze naar de onbekende stem. Ze sloeg haar klauwen in de grond en ze blies opnieuw terwijl de onbekende stem doorpraatte. Jij kan dit. Dat weet ik "en wat mag dat dan wel zijn? Heb je een opdracht voor me? Ik ben geen leerling meer!" Riep ze verontwaardigt. Kalm aan "dat maak ik zelf wel uit" zei ze onaardig. Eeuwen geleden was hie... "Oh? En sinds wanneer ben jij een oudste? Die vertellen altijd verhaaltjes... '''Aan LEERLINGEN'" snauwde ze. Er verscheen een kat in het witte lichtst was de kat met de onbekende stem. En wie zegt dat ik geen oudste ben? "Ik!" Antwoorde Ravenklauw brutaal. Zoals je ziet ben ik een oudste. Ik was er al voordat de mentor van jou vader was geboren. "Mijn vader kan me niks schelen..." De kat stapte een stukje naar voren zodat Ravenklauw hem of haar kon zien. Dat weet ik Ravenklauw maar je vader heeft je nodig "oh.. Krijg ik nu weer een verhaaltje?"'' "Ja" kraakte de oude kat "die krijg je inderdaad" Hoofdstuk 11 Modderpoot werd wakker in zijn hol.hij opende zijn ogen en zag dat Moswolk niet naast hem lag.hij stond op en trippelde uit het medicijnkatten hol naar de prooi hoop en pakte een haas die hij zou gaan delen met zijn mentor.Moswolk liep uit het leiders hol same met de leider zelf en de commdant: Scherpklauw.Moswolk liep naar haar leerling toe.Ik had gister een droom.''begon Moswolk zachtjes.''ik zag een grote groep katten.naar ons gebied lopen..naar vier kuil.alle clans zaten daar voor een vergadering en toen verschenen ze.Modderpoot keek Moswolk geheimzinnig aan en vroeg.was het een clan of een grote groep zwerfkatten?.Moswolk dacht an en antwoorde:het waren geen zwerfkatten...dat weet ik zeker en het was ook geen clan die te laat kwam of zo iets...nee.....het was een oude clan. Hoofdstuk 12 Lang geleden, echt heel erg lang geleden waren er te veel katten in de Stormclan. De andere clans vonden dat te gevaarlijk en oneerlijk. Du... "Ben jij van de Stormclan?" Onderbrak Ravenklauw haar ja was ik wel maar nu ben ik dood het leek erop alsof Ravenklauw de kat alweer wilde onderbrken maar dat deed ze niet zodat de oude kat verder kon praten, of beter gezegd kraken. Toen zijn en paar van hun een eigen clan begonnen de Stormclan had dus een grotte van meer als anderhalve clan. Maar jij en je zusje moeten ze terug halen. Het moet "waarom ik en Donderflits? Wij kunnen dat toch helemaal niet en wat heeft het voor nut?! Helemaal niet...". En toen werd het werd het licht feller. Er stonden katten zo veel als een hele clan. En het licht was weg. Wij waken over jou en donderflits "dacht het niet" blies Ravenklauw. "Wij kunnen dat niet wat nou als ze niet mee willen?" Ravenklauw? Ravenklauw! Waarom sta je tegen een rots te praten? Er is iets goed mis met jou! "Donderflits! het waren sterrenclan krijgers we moeten met ze mee!" Donderflits keek haar aan alsof ze het verhaal geloofde. Ga maar even mee Ravenklauw. Dan kun je het hele verhaal vertellen. hoofdstuk 13 Modderpoot volgde zijn mentor.het was halve maan,en om die tijd gingen alle medicinkatten naar de maansteen om te vergaderen met de Sterrenclan.dit was modderpoot's eerste keer.Modderpoot zag een Bruine poes met grijze strepen...hij vond haar mooi.Hebben jullie ook een droom gehadt? vroeg moswolk tegen de andere Medicijnkatten.Ja..die kregen wij zeiden Amberpels en Kastanjeblad.tegelijkertijd.Modderpoot dacht diep na..hadt hij een droom gehadt?. jij niet Donderflits? vroeg Kastanjeblad.uhmm...jawel.. Maar..ja!. Modderpoot zag dat de bruine poes moest na denken.verzweeg zij iets?.de groep medicijnkatten liepen door het Sneeuwclan gebied, dat was de snelste manier om bij de Maansteen te komen.Modderpoot die zag geen enkele leerling behalve hij zelf, Moswolk praatte met Amberpels terwijl Kastanjeblad,de Sneeuwclan medicijnkat de groep leidde.dit was onbekent terrein voor hem maar hij bleef zijn mentor volgen. ze kwamen aan. Daar was de maansteen. hoofdstuk 14 Donderflits mocht als eerste de moedermuil in. Zij was daar het meeste geweest. "Volg mij maar" zei ze tegen modderpoot. Hij was hier waarschijnlijk nog nooit geweest. "Probeer niet met je kop te schudden als je snorharen kietelen, dan raken ze dat wanden." Na een best lang kwamen ze aan bij de maansteen.